It's You That I Adore
by xheartxfeltx
Summary: Skoochy has to deal with some jealousy issues.


_ I do not own these characters, or profit from this story._

* * *

Skoochy couldn't think of anything he hated more, than a fancy party.

They were the kind of parties where the guests wore ridiculous monkey suits, ate horrendous food that, more often than not, had questionable origins, and pretended that they were all friends then plotted against one another once they had turned their backs.

It was a pit of snakes, a watering hole for the rich. And unfortunately, Skoochy was one of these 'rich people' now.

Luckily, his mother shared the same attitude towards these get togethers, and usually they avoided attending. But there were some events that could not be avoided.

Skoochy had been to an art show, an opera, and a political dinner. He had hated every one of them. These situations always called for him to wear a too tight suit, they always lasted for _hours_, and he always had to endure the criticizing and sneering looks he received at his former status as street urchin.

Needless to say he was **not** pleased when his mother announced that they were holding a gala for the earth representative on the council. And that they were required to attend.

"Great, we get to celebrate some old guy, who can't even feed himself anymore, and probably has no idea the party is for him."

"Yes, you will pretend to enjoy it, and you will behave yourself this time."

She was referring to the incident where he had climbed into the lofts of the art gallery, and pegged pebbles at innocent bystanders. Some dignitaries were still convinced the building was haunted. They had both enjoyed this event a little more than the previous ones. His mother let out a sly smile before continuing.

"Besides, I hear Jinora is supposed to attend this one." Skoochy definitely perked up at that.

"Fine mother you have convinced me, I'll go and I'll try to remain on my best behavior."

"Well I guess all I can ask is that you try. Should we go shopping for a new suit?" They both shuddered at the thought.

"Spirits Mom! I already said I'd go, you don't have to torture me into it! I'll just borrow something from Mako." Lin was more agreeable to this decision, and allowed her son to run off. Presumably to confirm Jinoras attendance to the party.

At least the girl would keep him out of trouble.

* * *

The night of the party found Skoochy desperately wishing he were ANYWHERE else.

His outfit made him look like he was joining a circus, three people had remarked on 'how nice it was that Chief Bei Fong had done him a service, by plucking away from the streets', and the music was _awful_.

He was contemplating hiding away in the attic for a quick nap, when Jinora appeared. And for a moment his world stopped.

Jinora always looked beautiful, but tonight she was beyond words.

She noticed him and smiled widely, Skoochy couldn't remember how to breathe. Laughing at his star struck expression, she did a little twirl in her dress, a blur of golds, reds, and a whole lot of bared skin, before she joined him.

"I take it you like the dress."

"The dress is nice, but you're better." She rolled her eyes at his corny statement, before favoring him with a soft kiss. His lips trailed after her when she broke the kiss, prompting a small laugh from the air bender.

"Shall we?" She asked invitingly.

Skoochy was still contemplating ways to convince her that she should ditch the party with him, when she tugged on his hand leading him towards the lights of the party hall.

Maybe this party wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

This party was bad.

Jinora had immediately been swept up by some of the more high and mighty members of society, congratulating her on her master air bender status, and introducing her to their sons.

Their richer, better looking, more successful sons.

Not that Skoochy was jealous.

After being brushed off by the vipers, Skoochy had found a deserted seat to watch his girlfriend interact with these young men. And evidently they were quite interesting, because she continued to laugh and gesture enthusiastically at whatever they were talking about.

Skoochy tossed a peanut into his mouth, the only palatable thing he could find at the food table, and scuffed his foot against the ground dejectedly.

Was it possible that Jinora could be happier with one of these well-to-do gentlemen?

She was practically born into this world, the only thing separating her from full on blue blood status, was her monk-hood. But that was over now, and Jinora was free to be with whomever she wished, and that included society's best.

Skoochy was just a former street kid, lucky enough to be adopted by a wonderful woman.

Said woman was currently shooting him concerned glances between her conversation with some foreign dignitary or other. He gave her a half hearted finger wave before slumping into his seat and resuming his watch over Jinora.

She certainly was gorgeous, maybe he really didn't deserve her. This was turning out to be a_ really_ depressing night.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden appearance of Pema. Who reached down and ruffled his hair fondly. He smiled at her in return.

"You're looking rather dashing Skoochy."

"Thank you ma'am, but nothing compared to a vision such as yourself." They shared a grin before Pema continued.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Oh you know, parties aren't really my thing, I'm just taking in the sights."

"And by sights, you mean watching my daughter being over run by every hot-blooded male here, and doing nothing to intervene."

"She seems to be doing fine by herself." He replied lowly. Pema scoffed.

"It's an act I assure you." He gave her an unbelieving look.

"Maybe shes better off with one of those guys anyway." Skoochy yelped as Pema gave a sharp tug to his ear.

"Don't you dare think yourself inferior to any of those boys. You and my daughter have shared too much for you to be having doubts now."

"But what if I can't give her what she needs?" He whispered back.

"What my daughter needs is someone to treat her right. Those young men see her as no more than a trophy, a bobble to be shown off. I see the way you look at her, you see her as a person, with genuine feelings, and not just a thing to be had."

Pema paused to stare down at her companion.

"Do you love my daughter Skoochy?"

"More than the air I breathe."

"Then don't ever think yourself unworthy of her."

He contemplated this for a moment. Pema had a point, all he wanted for Jinora was to be cherished for the rest of her life. And if she had chosen him Skoochy shouldn't question her decisions.

He gave a smile to the woman next to him.

"Thank you Pema."

"You are more than welcome dear, and for the record I can stomach the thought of you as my son-in-law better than those stuffed shirts." Why did his conversations with her always end in the topic of marriage.

She patted his back before moving to join her husband.

Skoochy returned to watching Jinora, but now he noticed the way the other men were acting around her. Gazing down at her in superiority while laying a hand on her back. Moving closer to her before glancing over her shoulder at other girls. Pema was right! These guys couldn't get over themselves.

Abruptly standing and moving over to the group, he squeezed himself in-between Jinora and one of the prissy peacocks. He thought he saw Jinora flash him a look of gratitude.

"Sorry gents, but I need to borrow my girlfriend for a moment."

One of the offended men stepped forward to intervene, but Skoochy shot him an intimidating look that he had perfected over his years as a Bei Fong.

Skoochy hid a smirk as he wrapped an arm around Jinora and led her toward the hall. He had shared her enough for one evening, he wanted her all to himself now.

* * *

They eventually ended up in one of the abandoned rooms upstairs. A type of storage room that housed various pieces of elegant furniture.

"What was that about Skoochy?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He replied, shutting the door behind him.

"Oh you know, barging in on my conversation, like some heathen." Her smirk told him she was playing with him.

"Well maybe I just couldn't resist you any longer in this dress." He tugged on her shawl, bringing her closer.

"You know what I think? I think you were jealous." He gave a mocking gasp, pointing to his own chest and mouthing the word 'me?'. She laughed at his antics, before running her hands up his chest to play with the seam of his jacket.

"What were you and my mother talking about?"

"Oh nothing much." He shrugged, "I was in a bit of a downer mood and she came to cheer me up."

"Downer mood? Why were you in a downer mood?"

"I just don't like parties." She gave him a skeptical look, then her eyes widened in realization.

"Did you think those other guys were going to steal me away?" Jinora burst into laughter at this thought, and Skoochy joined her. It had been pretty ridiculous for him to get upset about the situation.

"Although I can't say I blame them for trying, You look absolutely radiant in this dress!" He twirled her around, and she spun back into his arms laughing. Her smile made him weak at the knees. She wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest, and concentrating on the sound of his heart beat.

"It's you that I love Skoochy," She whispered into his shirt. "It's always been you."

He felt the swell of emotion start to consume him. He _loved_ Jinora. He loved her more than he could say. And in this moment all he wanted to do was show her how much.

Jinora squealed in delight as he lifted her into his arms, allowing her to wrap her heels around his back. Her dress rode up at the action and Skoochy felt his mind start to fog over at the sight of her skin. He needed to touch her.

Spotting a high backed chair at the other side of the room, he carried her to it and laid her against the padding.

She leaned back, and her shawl fell from her shoulders. Skoochy couldn't resist the temptation to kiss the newly exposed skin.

Her breath puffed out in a soft gasp and she threaded her fingers through his hair, guiding him away from her shoulder and to the open area above her chest. He spent a few moments sucking against the swell of her breasts, his nose brushing against her neck. The attention became too much and Jinora lifted his head to hers, catching his lips in a heated kiss.

Skoochy broke off the kiss, a wicked spark in his eyes. He stroked his fingers against her cheek, and she nuzzled her face into his palm, rubbing her thumb against the pulse point on his wrist.

"Let me take care of you okay?"

She visibly swallowed before nodding her head.

Skoochy smiled and brought his lips to her neck, sucking gently, before placing a quick kiss on the cloth covering each of her breasts, then moved to place a gentle kiss against her stomach. All the while he was sliding his hands up her legs, raising her dress, and allowing for the blue of her tattoos to be seen.

When her skirts had been bunched around her waist, Skoochy brought a finger to trace against the edge of her underclothes, he could feel her breath begin to quicken. Wrapping his fingers around the cloth and tugging downwards, He looked up to watch her expression.

Her face was thrown back against the chair, her eyes were closed, and her lips were parted allowing for small huffs of air to escape.

She was beautiful.

Removing the garment from her legs, he brought her knee up to rest on his shoulder, then ducked his head down.

Jinora arched her back and groaned out. Her hands raised to her mouth hoping to prevent any noise from escaping, lest someone in the halls hear and come to investigate. Skoochy used his hands to spread her legs further apart, allowing him to reach deeper. Licking, circling, lapping, nibbling.

He was raising her higher, and her body felt like it was in flames.

Her breath came out harsher, her hips moving against his tongue. She brought one hand down to clutch at the strand of his hair. Her moans began to escape, and her hips moved faster matching the tempo he was setting with his mouth.

With a final sucking motion, Jinora felt her body erupt in pleasure, it was pure bliss. Her legs clamped around his shoulders, her body shot forward and her eyes rolled back.

Skoochy heard her moan out his name before she relaxed allowing him to place a gentle kiss against her thigh before fixing her dress He looked up and her face was slack with wonder.

She was beautiful.

Lifting himself to his knees, he laid his head against her chest. Listening to her heart race and her breath catch. He was in awe that he could cause these things in her.

She brought her arms around his shoulders, running one hand through is hair and the other rubbed against the muscles of his neck.

"I love you Jinora, I can't even explain how much." He could imagine her smile in her reply.

"I love you too Skoochy. I think you just showed me how much." They shared a small laugh. He closed his eyes and inhaled. There was no place he'd rather be.

"Shall we return to the party?"

"In a minute." She replied. "I just want to keep you to myself for a little bit longer."

Skoochy was beginning to think he might start to enjoy these parties.


End file.
